Beginnings
by UltimateFanJob123 - Beta 27
Summary: Reach has fallen. Noble Team is dead... or is it. For SPARTAN-B312, the journey has only just begun. Follow her on her adventures through Azeroth and beyond, as she fights not only to protect the world from destuction, but fights to find a way home...
1. Prologue

_This story uses my Six, which means it, is female. Armor details are_

_Helmet: __**MJOLNIR/AA (Air Assault) UA/CNM**_

_Left Shoulder: __**RECON**_

_Right Shoulder: __**RECON**_

_Chest: __**TACTICAL/RECON**_

_Wrist: __**UA/BRACER**_

_Knee guards: __**FJ/PARA**_

_Armor Primary Color: __**Cyan**_

_Armor Secondary Color: __**White**_

_Emblem Primary Color: __**Steel**_

_Emblem Secondary Color: __**White**_

_Emblem Background Color: __**Steel**_

_Emblem Foreground Image: __**Wolf**_

_Emblem Background Image: __**Octagon**_

_Hope you enjoy my first Halo story._

_Disclaimer (Refer to this as I will not be placing it on every chapter): I don't own Halo: Reach or WoW. Halo belongs to 343 Industries, previously belonged to Bungie, and the Warcraft universe belongs to Blizzard Entertainment._

*V*V*V*

_**Prologue**_

**Spartan's Never Die…**

Six dropped to her knees, tearing off her damaged helmet. She stood, backhanding an Elite Zealot as she did, before firing three shots into the aliens head. She stowed the now empty M6G Magnum, before pulling out her MA37 ICWS.

Plasma strafed her midsection, burning through the armor and underlay. She hissed with pain, even as she lined up the assault rifle and let a long burst of fire into the approaching Covenant. Three Grunts dropped, their bodies filled the 7.62x41mm FMJ rounds, and the shields of a Zealot collapsed, causing the beast to stagger. Another Zealot tried to run her through with an energy knife, but she slammed the butt of the MA37 into its split-lipped face.

She fired the rifle again, cursing silently as it clicked empty. Knowing she didn't have time to reload, she simply pulled her knife from its holster, and yanked Emile's kukri from its sheath on her lower back, before leaping at the next Zealot. The two blades sank deep into the alien's neck, causing it to gurgle on its own blood as it dropped. She felt something slam into her, knocking her clear. She grunted as she landed on her back and opened her eyes.

Her world was consumed by pain as she felt the twin prongs of the energy sword plunge into her chest. She gasped, looking up at the smirking alien. It leaned in close and whispered something in heavily accented English into her ear.

"You fought well for a Demon. If you were Sangheilli, you would have a warrior's funeral."

With that, it yanked the blade out, before turning to the others. As her vision faded to black, she saw with great surprise the Zealot's nod in her direction, as if honoring a strong opponent. And she had been, facing a dozen Zealot's and swarms of Jackals and Grunts by herself.

Just as the darkness swallowed her, she heard an echoing voice in her head.

"Your time has not yet arrived, young warrior. You are still needed."

And with that, she succumbed to the cold embrace.

**They Just Go to Hell and Regroup**

_AAAAAND… CUT!_

_Here's the prologue of my newest story. Please remember that this AU to both Halo: Reach and WoW, so there will be some differences. Anyway, I will try to get the next chapter up A.S.A.P. Do not expect one within the next two weeks though, as I have mid-years next week and the week after._

_PEACE!_


	2. Spartan's Arrival

_**Next chapter of Beginnings is finally here! XD**_

_**Now, I know I said that I wouldn't be updating for two weeks with the prologue, but an unexpected free day let me. Also, I will be using the actual designation of the weapons at least once before calling them by the nicknames.**_

_**And so, without further ado, Chapter One of Beginnings.**_

_**Disclaimer: See Prologue**_

_**Chapter One:**_

_**Spartan's Arrival**_

**V*V*V*V**

SPARTAN-B312, Noble Six opened her eyes to the sound of beeping. She could see stars in front of her, the HUD on the inside of her helmet showing her that was alive and well, which surprised her. She could still feel the phantom pain of having an energy sword thrust through her chest. Two small images in the top right corner of her HUD told her she was carrying an M6G Magnum and MA37 ICWS. She wasn't expecting anything else, so it came as a surprise to see the third symbol shaped a lot like a Covenant Type-1 Energy Weapon, or energy sword.

She looked down, the stars continuing. It was then that she realized that she was in space, above an unknown planet. It was a nice looking world, three main continents to the east, west and north, with several small islands scattered around, and a large storm in the middle of the ocean between the three continents. It was also that she realized that she was falling towards it. The beeping stopped, telling her that her shields had recharged, but that was a moot point. Having been dropped from orbit before, she knew it was going to hurt when she hit.

Resigning herself to her fate once more, she locked her armour up, and waited, even as the fires of re-entry started to lick at her shields.

**V*V*V*V**

_Eastern Kingdom's, Elwynn Forest:_

Rhea Sundermount looked down the length of her new rifle. It had taken half the night adjusting the sights. A soft growl to her left told her of the presence of Ly, her Timber Wolf pet. It was thanks to him that this herd of deer had been tracked. She smiled lightly, remembering the time in her youth when she'd received him when he was a pup as a present. In had been her seventeenth summer that she'd gotten him. Her father had found him all alone in the woods near the farm they lived on. It was because of this that she'd decided to become a Hunter. She turned back to her quarry, an injured doe. Her finger brushed the trigger, before squeezing.

CRACK!

The bullet left the gun, spiralling through the air, piercing the doe just above and behind the right eye. The report of the gun caused the deer to spook. It was because of this that Rhea had aimed above the doe's head, right where the head would go. The path the head took as it came up took it right into the part of the bullet. While the rest of the deer fled, the now dead doe collapsed in a boneless heap.

With a happy bark, Ly jumped forwards, and started to devour the deer. Rhea smiled. It was only when Ly's head snapped upwards, cocked to the side, that Rhea knew something was off.

There was a sharp, dull crack, too long in duration to be a rifle. She looked up, and through the canopy saw two fire balls falling through the sky. She stood, shocked and awed by the sight. She stood up from her crouched position, whistled sharply, before taking off in the direction of the falling objects, which even now, where getting closer to each other, and the ground.

**V*V*V*V**

_Sky above Unknown Planet, September 1__st__, 2552:_

Six looked left out of the corner of her eye, tracking the descent of the falling HEV. How it appeared was beyond her. She unlocked her armour, streamlining her body and drew closer to the falling pod. It may be weird, but this would help.

With a dull clang, she collided with the falling HEV. It was already in a position to land, and from what she could tell, was only moments from opening the breaking chute. She clung on, locking her armour again, just in time for the chute to open. The metal cross shot into the air, bringing the pod almost to a standstill in the air, before gravity once again took over, making the pod and its passenger fall again.

Twenty seconds later, the chute broke off as designed. The pod plummeted, picking up speed, before the descent thrusters fired, slowing the pod sharply, and causing Six's grasp on the pod to slip slightly. The pod broke through the trees, before slamming into the ground.

Six was thrown free, sailing through the air for almost two seconds, before crashing back to earth and skidding twenty metres before coming to a stop.

The forest was silent. The only sound that Six was aware of was the alarm blaring in her ear, telling her that her shields had once again collapsed. The absence of the symbol for the MA37 told her that it had come loose. Unlocking her armour, she sighed as her arms and legs fell to the ground, no longer held there by the locked up armour.

Grunting pain, she stood up, and located the MA37 just feet from where she came to a rest. Surprisingly, even after the fiery descent, it looked to be in fairly good condition, albeit, a bit blackened.

She walked over, limping slightly, as the fall had agitated her sore hip. Although it had healed fairly well on the trip from her landing spot to New Alexandria, it had never had time to fully heal. The jump from the Pelican on the way the _Pillar of Autumn_ hadn't helped either. Picking the gun up, she raised an eyebrow at the sideways eight that appeared next the ammo counter under the now enlarged symbol. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, she accepted it, and aimed at a nearby tree.

A double CRACK rang out, and the built in ammo counter clicked down two bullets from 32 to 30. The small lines that depicted ammo on her HUD also lost two. Satisfied that the reliable gun was working properly, she turned her attention to the now cool HEV. It stood embedded in the ground forty metres away, smoking as from the impact and re-entry. She limped over, favouring her bad hip, but ignoring the pain. She reached the pod and hit the emergency release.

The pod's door blew off as the explosive bolts detonated. She looked inside, her eyebrow once again travelling up to her hairline.

The inside was packed with weapons, including a few that Six had never seen before. And if her hunch was right, every single one of them had infinite ammo.

To confirm it, she put her MA37 on her back, before pulling out a Type-31 Rifle, or Needle Rifle. Same as the assault rifle, the sideways eight gave away the fact that it had infinite ammo, even when she had no spare canisters on her person. Most of the weapons in the pod were either human or Covenant, but there were three that looked similar to Covenant weapons, only with different colours, and three that looked like human weapons.

Putting the T31 aside, she pulled out one about the size of a Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher, or simply the Needler. It was squarer than the Unggoy manufactured weapon, but longer and didn't have the protruding explosive crystal ammunition. The barrel also looked like that of the Carbine instead of a Needler. The odd thing about was that when it linked with Six's armour, it had a bar similar to that of an energy sword or Type-2 Energy Weapon/Hammer, but still held the infinite symbol. Just by looking at it, she had a suspicion as to what it did, but to test her theory, she pointed it at a tree and squeezed the handle. A yellow spike leapt from the rifle and imbedded itself in the tree with the speed of a bullet. A second passed, before the spike detonated with the force of a plasma grenade, but not with the same level of noise. The tree, badly damage, started fall. Six dropped the weapon in surprise, but then shook herself out of it, just in time to catch the tree as it fell. He muscles and armour strained with the weight, but she shoved the tree off to the side, where it impacted with a loud thud, shaking the ground.

Six stared at the Forerunner weapon, before shaking her head and turned back to HEV. She walked back over, and took out yet another weapon. It was inactive when she picked it up, but the microsecond her gauntleted hand touched it, the weapon powered up. Six dropped it, and watched as a virtual clone of a 21st century FN Herstal F2000, only with a bigger barrel and no magazine. Staring at it for a solid minute in mute shock, she picked it up again. A strange feeling washed over her, similar to the first time she'd held an MA5 or M6 or any human weapon really. The gun in her hand just felt... right, as if it was crafted by human hands. But it was on a level of technology that rivalled or surpassed that of the Forerunners. The first time she picked up a Covenant weapon, she'd just used it. No feeling came. The same was with the Forerunner weapon.

She had no idea that she was holding a piece of human history. From before the Halo's, before the Covenant. This was a relic from the Human-Flood War... 120,000 years ago.

**V*V*V*V**

**Oooooh! Bet you never saw that coming! XD**

**And that is the truth. It's Halo canon. The Humans were an interstellar, possibly intergalactic space faring race had the Forerunners not devolved them and stranded them on Erde-Tyrene or Earth as its known today. It's mentioned in **_**Halo: Cryptum**_**. What is also known is that the Humans were the first to encounter the Flood, which was actually a mutation of a parasite the humans and San'Shyuum used to domesticate animals. Humanity also developed a cure, which ended the war with the Flood, but by then, they were fighting a two-front war. One with the Flood, and the other with the Forerunners after they were forced to invade Forerunner space to escape the Flood.**

**Anyway, that's enough spoilers. Next chapter, our two heroes meet for the first time, and Six shows us how a hyper-lethal Spartan gets the job done.**

**PEACE!**


	3. Meeting of Heroes

_**Okay. I think I've been keeping you waiting long enough. It is time for Chapter 2 of Beginnings!**_

_**As stated in the last chapter, which was just exposition, this one will be a lot longer, and actually have fighting in it. I won't give any major spoilers, you'll have to read to find out what happens, but I will tell you it will be a curbstomp to end all curbstomps. In one part of the fight… quiet literally.**_

_**Still, I know this is late. I've been busy job hunting since the end of school, and now I am updating, and Skyrim, which I got at the beginning of December, has been eating my life. Enough about me, you want action. All my other stories are now on indefinite hiatus, to be restarted when I find the motivation and when I have the time.**_

_**Now… BEGIN!**_

**V*V*V*V**

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting the Heroes**

**V*V*V*V**

Noble Six, SPARTAN-B312, hesitantly put the strange weapon down, conflicted about actually doing so, before she stopped, and gave up, slapping the weapon onto her back next to her MA37. She sighed, knowing it would be impossible to take all the weapons with her, but replaced her beaten up M6G with another human weapon look-alike, similar in appearance to the M6 series pistol crossed with a 21st century Taurus Raging Bull, in that it had a cylinder instead of a conventional magazine. Judging by the size of the pistol however and the size of the muzzle, the… bullets, or whatever the fuck it fired… were almost three-quarters of an inch in diameter, instead of the .50 cal Semi-Armor Piercing High-Explosive rounds used by all M6 series pistols bar the M6C SOCOM, which traded ammo caliber and power for more bullets in the magazine and quieter firing. Even the M6D-S used by ODST's used the .50 SAPHE rounds, and it was quieter than the M6C. Six had never understood the reason M6C's were still in use. Against the Covenant, they were next to useless, and the lack of a Smart Linked scope made the thing even more useless at longer ranges.

She glanced over the pod once more, before sighing in relief that the useless things weren't in there, though it would give her some satisfaction to blow at least one up, which is what she was going to have to do with the rest of the weapons, even the SRS99D-S2 AM sniper rifle she saw in one corner…

She pulled up short. She already had two assault rifles, and judging from appearance alone, the newer one, on which she'd briefly glimpsed – in English – the letters MD-240B, was probably more lethal than the MA37, which while effective, was still obsolete. And she never knew when she'd need long range support. Sighing in resignation, she pulled the assault rifle off her back, and put it in the pod, before pulling out the most deadly weapon in the Human-Covenant War. Even a Wraith plasma mortar, while capable of killing groups of infantry in one hit, took two hits to kill a Spartan or Elite, due to their shields. The sniper, regardless of shield strength, killed in one it aimed correctly, and a magazine of the 14.5x99mm High Velocity Armor Piercing rounds could scrap most vehicles. The only thing she knew of that could survive a full magazine, were Hunters, and that was only because of their shield. Even their impenetrable armor had its status put to the test by the monster bullets fired by the SRS99D-S2 AM. It still took two magazines to kill a Hunter just by shooting it, but shot in the back, where the armor didn't cover, even the mighty Hunter's were felled by a single bullet.

She placed the sniper on her back, before walking over the hatch and lifting it off the ground, and bringing it back over to the HEV. Placing it back in its spot, she drew her energy sword and welded the pod closed, before using her suits CNM to hack the pod's self destruct, set it to five minutes, and leave. Five minutes later, the clearing was consumed in fire as the small but power charge that was the self destruct completely erased the pod and the surrounding twenty meters. By then, Noble Six was a kilometer away.

**V*V*V*V**

Rhea Sundermount jumped at the loud rumble. She could easily tell it was an explosion, a very powerful one by the way the ground shook slightly, even almost a league away. She shuddered. That kind of power in the wrong hands would completely destroy the Alliance, but she also knew the Alliance would use it against the Horde or the Forsaken. No-one in the Alliance really liked the Undead, not after the Lich King destroyed Lordaeron.

Ly cocked his head at the explosion, before looking up at his mistress and letting out a low, inquisitive growl.

"I have no idea, Ly. I have no idea," Rhea said.

Ly nodded his head. For a Timber Wolf the size of a small horse, he was fairly docile and intelligent. She remembered what her father said about him. At the time it hadn't made sense, but now, in the very early months of her twenty-first summer, she understood.

_Flashback:_

"_He's smart enough to talk, but intelligent enough to know not to."_

_Flashback end:_

Rhea shook her head. Her father had been killed by a clan of satyrs, and her mother had been dragged off by said clan, most likely for...

Rhea shook he head even harder, clearing the thoughts from her head, and looked up just in time to hear Ly give a low growl, this one filled with hate and warning. Rhea cursed colourfully, some of the words leaving her mouth vulgar enough to make a sailor blush. In her moment of reminiscence, she'd been surrounded...

By satyrs no less.

The corrupted Night Elves looked nothing like their Alliance cousins. The legs were goat-like, with cloven hooves. The males were bare of any clothing, while the three females, mostly likely shamans, only wore a thin strip of cloth around their chests. Rhea drew her swords, while Ly crouched low; baring his razor sharp teeth, sharp claws digging into the leafy ground. Not only that, behind the gather satyrs: was an ogre.

The only thought that Rhea had was simple.

_I hate my life,_ she thought, and the satyrs sprung.

**V*V*V*V**

Noble Six faintly heard the explosion, but continued jogging, the alien assault rifle clutched in her gauntleted hands. She was jogging in the direction as the small town she'd seen on the way down. She was hoping that from there, she could contact the UNSC and get them to send at least a Prowler to pick her up. From there, she could give her account of the Fall of Reach to HIGHCOM, before being put back on the frontline, this time in the defence of Earth. The Octavian's only hope of doing that was getting into contact with the UNSC in the first place, and even then, it was a blind guess if the UNSC still existed.

As she drew closer to the small town, she became aware of the sound of steel on steel, explosions, and loud snarls from some kind of animal and inhuman shrieks of pain and anger. Changing direction and shifting into high gear, as she liked to call disabling the speed limiters in her armor with the sprint module on the small of her back. The sudden acceleration from 32km/h to 50km/h caused her vision to tunnel slightly, before her eyes adjusted. The tunnelling lasted for less than twenty-five milliseconds, but to a Spartan, it was noticeable.

The sounds were coming from a reasonably sized clearly, about a hundred twenty meters across and roughly ovoid in shape. And it was filled with something right out a fantasy story.

Tall, goat-legged creatures, both alive and dead, were crowding around something. A flash of greyish-brown revealed the presence of a massive wolf about five feet high at the shoulder and twelve long. And fighting next to it was a young girl, barely into her twenties. She was clutching a long sword, which was giving off a faint blue glow. And if the wounds on the fallen satyrs, for what else could they be, were anything to go by, the blade was freezing cold. A second sword lay on the ground, the leaves and grass around it burnt to a crisp. The blade didn't so much as glow as have glowing red veins across the surface and the edges were glowing white. It accounted for the smell of burnt flesh that filled the air and invaded Six's nose, even with her helmets filters.

The girl was bleeding freely from a deep scratch on her left arm, and a shallow cut along her chest revealed one of the satyrs had gotten lucky. From what Six could see, the wolf and the girl had killed at least a quarter of the satyrs, but twenty out eighty is still bad for two. The wolf had blood dripping from its right flank, and seemed to favour that side. It's jaws were dripping with blood, again, explaining the ripped throats and missing limbs, and its white paws were blood red. All in all, the two had done fairly well, considering the level of technology, or lack of it, the girl had access two.

But then Six noticed two things. One, the injured arm was holding a primitive rifle, and said rifle was pointed unerringly as the ugliest creature Six had even laid eyes on. It had two heads, and was at least as tall as a Hunter when it walked upright. That is too say; sixteen feet. Each muscle bound arm was clutching a crude club or sword, or combination of both. And it was bleeding from a small hole in one arm. But for its size, said hole may as well have not been there. The girls face was pale, and she was shaking, from a combination of missing or shock Six couldn't tell.

Something snapped inside of the Spartan. She couldn't stand watching someone so young loose their life. With that, she raised her rifle, aimed through the scope, and fired. Full auto.

**V*V*V*V**

Rhea was breathing heavily, her eyelids growing heavy as she fought to remain conscious. She wouldn't die here, she couldn't, not until she found the clan that took her family away and killed them. True, revenge was only part of the reason she joined the Alliance military as a Hunter, but it was her main driving force when facing satyrs.

As if the gods were answering her prayers, the sound of some kind of weapon going off filled the clearing. A satyr stiffed, smoke rising from its back, before a flash of blue erased its head, and the headless corpse fell forward, revealing the strangest sight Rhea had seen in her short life.

The figure was humanoid, wrapped up in armor unlike anything she ever seen before. The cyan coloured armor glowed slightly in the light, and the pale face plate of the beings face reflected all and gave nothing away. In its hand, was the strangest weapon Rhea had ever seen. Another weapon was strapped magically to its back, although it had more right of being called a small cannon from the size. A small T-shaped object clung to its left thigh, while the right held was looked like a sword handle, only without the blade. The weapon in its hands was smoking, having recently been fired.

The satyrs all spun to face the new threat, and with no sign of hesitation, nor fear, leapt straight at it.

What happened next could only be called a dance, as the armored being moved with a grace what should've been impossible for one wearing armor like that, and moved with a speed that caused it to blur. Flashes of blue found the hearts or heads of the satyrs, even as they swung their weapons. The three shamans charged spell and two dropped dead before the last let off a large fireball. Rhea winced as the fireball connected, fearing her rescuer was dead, but a pulse of deadly blue energy race out of the smoke and vaporised a large portion of the female satyrs' torso. The satyr looked at the smoking hole in her torso with shock, before dropping to the ground. The smoke cleared, and Rhea gasped. A halo of golden light was swirling around the armor, and there was not even a scorch mark on the chest plate. Still, the being fought. It squeezed off two more pulses of energy, before pulling a small sphere from its waist.

The sphere was engulfed in blue fire, and the being flung it. Arcing through the air, the sphere connected with the head of a satyr warrior, the force of the throw snapping the head back with a sickening crack. A beep came from the small object, before it detonated in a flash of blue light and heat. Satyrs within eight strides screamed as their flesh melted off of the bones. The wave cleared, revealing the satyr it had _stuck_ to was noting more than burnt pieces of flesh and bone. The armored being payed it no mind, going straight back into combat. More pulses of blue light leapt from the weapon in its hands, each one finding a target, each one impacting with lethal finality, each one dropping a satyr like flies.

Then, the satyrs were upon it. Deeming them to close, the being, still with inhuman speed and grace, place its weapon on its back and drew the sword handle in one fluid movement, the action causing twin prongs a blue light to spring from the hilt.

A satyr swung its axe and the being moved, the magic blade in its hand slicing through the crude weapon like a bullet through parchment. The satyr stared at the melted remains with a comical expression on its face, before the glowing blade sliced it from groin to neck. The smell of burnt fleshed filled the air as the two halve fell apart, the insides blacked by the immense, localised heat the blade gave off.

Rhea had no idea what was happening, but in the end, she was grateful.

**V*V*V*V**

Six swung the energy sword through the air, the blade whooshing as it sliced the arm off of another satyr. It screamed in pain, before the prongs of the blade found a home in its chest. Six pulled the blade straight up, bisecting the satyrs head and slicing through another attempt to kill her. The superheated plasma melted straight through the sword, going down the length of the blade, through the wielders arm, and tracing an angry red line down its chest. The satyr didn't even have time to scream before Six reverse the blade and lopped the things head off, ending the life long friendship between neck and shoulder. Her motion sensor flashed, and she pulled the pistol, firing a single shot without looking, the wet smack of dead satyr hitting the ground greeted her as she shifted targets, felling three more satyrs in the amount of time it took for the first to hit the dirt, a burning hole in its chest. Time slowed down as she entered the heightened state of awareness known throughout both the Spartan-II and III's as Spartan Time. The satyrs now looked like where standing still, some in mid air as they leapt at her.

The energy blade sung as it flashed through the air, the tips brushing the sound barrier with how fast her augmented speed and strength could make it move. Instead of just stopping the swing, which would dislocated her shoulder at the speed it was moving, she redirected the swing downwards after completing a full turn. The tips once again traced an angry red line down the middle of a satyr... its back. The two smoking halves fell apart, the legs sliding out first.

Six continued to move, stabbing another satyr through the diaphragm, before yanking the blade sideways, and spinning around, crouching as she went. She paused, only long enough to come out of Spartan Time, and heard the thuds of thirty satyrs hitting the ground at virtually the same time. She stood, looking at the gathered satyrs. They were looking at her with wariness, shifting uncomfortably at how quickly she'd reduced their forces by half. Three point four seconds if her mission clock was anything to go by.

Feeling like scaring them even further, she brandished the blade.

"Boo," she said simply. The satyrs panicked and ran, disappearing into the trees almost as fast as a Grunt does when you get rid of the leadership. Almost.

She chuckled slightly. Lowering the blade, she deactivated it and clamped it onto her thigh holster, followed by the pistol, and walked over to the injured girl. The wolf growled out a warning, but didn't move from where it lay, licking its wound. Keeping an eye on the wolf, or at least, on its blip on her motion sensor, which with the help of Kat, she'd modified to show targets even when they weren't moving, she knelt down next to girl.

"Are you okay?"

**V*V*V*V**

Rhea couldn't believe what she'd just seen. The armored being had just flattened the satyrs in that span of six heartbeats! Her mouth had dropped open even more when she saw the satyrs' wariness of the being. She had to hold in a laugh that would've caused her chest wound to ignite in a fresh wave of pain when the being, which surprisingly enough, was female, from the sound of its voice, scared the rest off with one word.

She watched with wary eyes as the being approached. She knelt down.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Rhea simply nodded, then shook her head, not trusting herself to speak. The armored female reached behind her waist and pulled out a small white pack with a red cross on it. Cracking it open, the woman moved with a skill that rejected what she'd just done. Pulling out a small, green canister with yellow writing on the side, in Common if she could believe it.

BIOFOAM, the canister stated. Extending some kind of tube, the armored figure said one thing.

"This'll hurt just a bit."

Without so much as a warning beyond that, she poked the tube into her arm. A fizzing, squelching sound came from the gash, which was rapidly filling with a white, blood stained liquid. It was hardening rapidly as well, turning a pale yellow as it did. Not only that, but the pain was fading. Now, without pain clouding her mind, Rhea could get a better look at her saviour.

The armor was blue, as she'd seen earlier, with white highlights. Small glowing strips were visible near the joints. The lower legs were entirely white. The armor had two layers. The coloured plates and another layer underneath. This layer was a blackish-grey, and had grooves at various points. A series of rectangular pouches were strapped to the woman's chest plate. The helmet had a strange object strapped to the right side, and an armor plate over the face plate, which was a pale silver, almost like a mirror, and reflected everything back. Another piece of armor was buckled to the right arm.

As Rhea examined her saviour, said woman was wrapping clothe bandages and gauze around her arm, after removing the ruined wrist and arm guards. She was startled out of her musing by her saviour speaking.

"I'm going to need you to sit up and remove your shirt," she said simply, not a trace of hesitation or embarrassment in her voice. Rhea flushed bright red and stuttered.

"W... w... Why?" she asked.

"So I can wrap that cut on your chest."

The blunt response caught Rhea off guard. She blinked, then caught sight of something.

"Look out!"

Before she'd yelled out the warning, the woman was in motion, blurring and pulling the T-shaped weapon off her left thigh, bringing it up and squeezing the trigger. A buzz and a whir came from the weapon, followed by a loud crack. The weapon bucked in the woman's hand, but not very much. The ogre roared in pain as its right arm was removed at the shoulder. A second bang, and the ogre stumble, a small chunk taken out of its side. It roared, swinging its club. The armored woman dropped her gun, braced, and lifted her arms...

A loud, crack filled the air as the armored woman was sent flying, the club broken in two. The ogre stared stupidly at the now significantly shorter weapon.

"Hurgh?" it grunted.

**V*V*V*V**

Six winced.

_That thing hits like a Hunter,_ she thought, before picking herself off the ground. She looked up, just in time to see the creature lift the stump of its weapon to stab the girl.

"Oh no you don't!" Six growled. She leapt forward, slamming into the side of the massive white creature with the force of a freight train. The thing roared in pain as several ribs cracked. Six jumped up off its back, it having landed on its stomach. What happened next. Well...

Half a tonne of armored Spartan-III + ogre heads + curbstomp =...

One ugly mess. The twin heads exploded like overripe melons as the armored boots slammed them into the ground. It was a curbstomp to make all people who'd ever curbstomped someone stop and take notes. Thick black blood covered Six's boots and the ground. Pulling her boots out of the two inch deep impressions in the ground, she turned back to the local girl.

"Nothing to worry about," she said, as if it was a regular occurrence, and for Six, it was.

The girl fainted.

**V*V*V*V**

_**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Chapter 2 is finished.**_

_**The curbstomp was for you ElldenStorm, hope you appreciate it. This is by far the longest chapter I've ever written. Anyway, it's 6:00 AM and I've been up since 9:00 yesterday morning. Hope you all enjoy this. Next chapter by the middle of Feb.**_

_**PEACE!**_


	4. Important Notice

This story has been removed for trademark violations under the S.O.P.A act (H.R. 3261)

This story [**Beginnings**] contained intellectual trademarked property of the following corporations: **Bungie LLC, Microsoft Corporation, Blizzard Entertainment**. Representatives of one or more of these corporations filed an infringement report specified under H.R. 3261, and this website is legally oblicated to comply. If you have any questions please contact:

US Department of Justice

950 Pennsylvania Avenue, NW  
>Washington, DC 20530-0001<p>

**V*V*V*V**

No, this isn't real. But it could be if the S.O.P.A act is passed. Fanfiction is website that used thousands of creative liscences without permission, and if the act is passed, could potentially be shut down, as in, every single story that thousands of people have spent months, even years writing and developing will be deleted, and the creators of FFN will be facing charges numbering in the millions. Fanfiction is designed solely for entertainment, and each story presents a little unpaid advertising to one or more books, games, TV shows and more, simply by people reading them and wanting to find out more about them. So please, if your a supporter of S.O.P.A and an avid reader of FFN, consider this:

Support it's passing, and you stories, the ones you've holding onto the seat of your pants to read, will be gone. The story's which have drawn millions of people worldwide to one place to share ideas, will cease to exist. Just one complaint about copyright infringement from anyone working a a pablisher, or an author, a director, anyone, and FFN will be forced to shut down for good.

Don't support S.O.P.A. If you do, you violate the First Amendment, you violate everyone's right to freedom of speech. If S.O.P.A passes, the internet may as well shut down for good.

UltimateFanJob123 - Beta 27 of the the Brotherhood of the Pen


End file.
